Various forms of nail clippers heretofore have been provided including some nail clippers specifically designed to retain nail clippings. An example of a nail clipping retaining nail clipper including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,131. In addition, other nail clippers which are similar in some respects to the nail clipper of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,135,462, 2,960,766, 3,389,462, 4,062,109, 4,117,591 and 4,196,514.